Chris' dimensional adventure
by Thesonicx666
Summary: Chris thorndyke and his friends start's a new adventure in Azeroth, But how will Chris and his friends go without sonic to help them. This story is currently in-process of having its chapter's being remade. It will be better, longer, and much more entertaining and not as fast as the original was.


Please note that this takes place during WoW Mists of Pandaria.

I do not own Chris, Danny, Mr. Stewart or The DarkSpear Trolls.

I do not own Azeroth or world of warcraft.

Enjoy.

Chris' Dimensional adventure

**Chapter 1 rewritten: Beginnings**

It has been 6 months since Sonic and his friends left for home. Chris has recovered from losing his best friend's, but he still misses them very much.

(Bell noise) "Ok class, tomorrow we will be working on our math questions again." Mr. Stewart had resigned from being a government agent to be Chris' teacher again. "See you tomorrow everyone." Chris was packing his stuff when Mr. Stewart came to talk to him. "Chris I've been wondering. You've been pretty quiet ever since Sonic went home. Are you sure you're ok?"

Chris gave Mr. Stewart a smile and said. "Don't worry Mr. Stewart, I'm fine really."

"Ok Chris. As long as you're sure." Chris then got the rest of his stuff and left the room.

Once he left the building he found Danny staring at the forest next to the school, So he went over to him to see what was wrong. "Hey Danny!"

Danny looked over to Chris and said. "Huh. Oh hey Chris."

Chris stopped next to him. "Why are you starring at the forest?" Chris asked Danny.

Danny then pointed towards the trees. "Some older kids grabbed my School bag and throw it in there, and it had something very special to me in there." Danny said turning back to Chris.

"Oh." Chris said while turning towards the forest. "Why don't we go and find it."

"Huh. Well we might get lost in there." Danny Explained.

Chris thought for a moment and said. "Why don't we ask Mr. Stewart to help?"

Danny thought for a minute. "Hmm… ok let's go." Danny and Chris went back in to the school to find Mr. Stewart. He was packing the last of his stuff when they found him.

"Mr. Stewart!" Chris called out for his attention.

Mr. Stewart looked over towards the door to see them there. "Oh, Danny, Chris." They explained to him what happened and he decided to help them find it. They went back out of the school to the front of the forest. "Ok you two, if you get lost yell out and one of us will come and find you. Got it?"

Chris and Danny nodded and said at the same time. "Got it." With that they entered the forest.

-10 minutes later-

'How far could those kids have thrown Danny's bag?' Chris thought to himself. After a few more minute's he was starting to think he should turn back, because it was starting to get dark and hard to traverse through, until he saw a light in the distance. "Is that sun light?" Chris headed towards the light, and found himself in a clearing. It felt good to feel sun light after being in there for a while. After a couple of minutes Chris noticed there was a backpack that was tipped over. Chris walked over to the bag while thinking to himself. 'This doesn't look like Danny's bag. I wonder who it belongs too.' Chris kneeled down in front of the bag, which is when he noticed that something had fallen out of the bag. A little black box.

Chris then heard a yell. "I found it!" It sounded like Mr. Stewart. Chris quickly put the little box in the bag and the bag on his back and quickly headed back the way he came. Once he was out Mr. Stewart and Danny was there waiting for him. "Good to see you didn't get lost Chris." Mr. Stewart then noticed the bag on his back. "Where did you find that Chris."

Chris took it off his back and said. "I found it while I was in there. It was up against a tree in a clearing." Chris handed it to Mr. Stewart.

"I'll see to it that it is given to the proper authorities." Mr. Stewart headed back to the school to get his stuff before he goes to the police station. "You boys get home safely now!"

"Ok Mr. Stewart and thanks!" Danny waved at Mr. Stewart while he walked back to his office. "Anyway Chris I have to get home now, Thanks for the help." Danny then started to head back home.

"Bye Danny!" Chris yelled to Danny. 'I'd better head back home too, Mom and Dad are probably wondering where I am." Chris started to head home too.'

Later that night...

Chris had been staring at the little black box that he had found. 'You know, I hadn't even opened it yet. Then again... I shouldn't even have taken this.' Chris was thinking to himself. He had taken the box from the bag before he had gotten out of there, and handed the bag to Mr. Stewart. "But... it felt like... something was telling me to take it." Chris got up from his bed and head towards his desk, and picked up the black box.

Chris moved his hand to the top of the box, and proceeded to open it, as he did a blinding light filled the room which caused Chris to drop the box and shield his eyes. After a minute the light disappeared along with Chris.

-_Meanwhile just outside of Sen'Jin Village_-

Chris awoke to find himself in the middle of a rocky landscape. "W-where am I?" Chris asked himself. Chris then slowly stood up, which was difficult because he was still woozy from blacking out. Once finally stood up right, he looked around the area a bit more. 'This place sure isn't station square.' Chris thought to himself while scratching the back of his head.

He then heard some kind of hissing behind him, and turned around to find a large scorpion approaching him. "Ah! What is that?!" Chris yelled in fear and started to back away. He was about to start running, but tripped over himself. The scorpion was right over him and was about to pierce him with his sharp claws, but out of no a speak was impaled in to his back and died instantly.

Chris sat up and looked in the direction of the village to see a few large creatures making their way towards him. Chris presumed they were the ones who saved him, and was about to thank them, but was interrupted when they held their spears to him.

"You be one of da humans, but at da same time you don't look da same as dem." One of the creatures said aloud. He thought for a moment before speaking again. "We be taking ya to Vol'jin." The guard claimed. "He be knowing what ta do with humans like you." The guard's lead Chris to their Village, and down to the small dock where a boat was waiting for them. "I be taking this one alone, da two of ya stay here till I return." The guard explained as they saluted him.

It didn't take long for us to make it to our destination. As I got off the boat, I looked at my surroundings, and started to feel nervous when I saw Tigers and Raptors all around. "Do not be worrying, da tigers, and raptor ere be well trained and wont attack unless threatened." The guard explained as he lead me through the ruins. I looked around and found that this place was full of these creatures, and were giving me glares whenever they got a chance.

"Excuse me I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is this place?" I asked curiously.

The guard thought for a second and spoke. "Dis place is called the echo Isles." He began to explain. "Da home of da Darkspear Troll tribe. Lead by our leader, Vol'jin." The Troll finished explaining.

After a couple of minute of walking in silence, we finally reached our destination. A moderately large building, which was well guarded, which I presumed held the leader they called Vol'jin. The Troll I was following approached another fellow guard, the both of them saluted and we were let through, but no without getting dirty looks from the guards. At the end of the room there was a much larger Troll crouching in front of a fire.

The Troll guard bowed before the larger troll, and spoke. "Vol'jin, I have brought ya a human child who has somehow infiltrated the outskirts of Sen'jin Village, however he seems harmless and confused, and is probably a stray who got lost." The guard explained to Vol'jin.

Vol'jin turned around and dismissed the guard who saluted as he left. "Humans may be our enemy's, but since you are just a small child, I will let ya explain yourself before I decided ta kill ya or not." Vol'jin explained calmly.

A sweat drop fell from my head as he said kill. "Um well, to be honest sir I have no idea how I got here, or what this place is." I tried to explain.

"What do ya mean? Even children know of Durotar." Vol'jin explained while slightly confused.

"Well that's the thing. Where I come from there's no such place as Durotar, or creatures like the ones here." I continued to explain.

Vol'jin thought for a moment before speaking again. "This is interesting. I think it would be better if ya talked to Thrall instead of me." Vol'jin claimed. He then turned back towards the fire and started to cast something on it.

The fire then showed and image of a green creature dressed in what looked like tribal robes. "Ah, Vol'jin. What troubles you?" The green creature asked sensing Vol'jin's confusion.

"Thrall, I have dis stray human child. He was found near Sen'jin Village. He has told me some very interesting tings." Vol'jin explained. "For one, he told me tat where he comes from there is no such ting as Durotar, or any of the creatures tat are found here."

Thrall put his hand on his chin to thing, before speaking. "Hmm, that does sound interesting." Thrall said. "Tell me child, are there such thing as Trolls, Orcs, or any such races where you are from?" Thrall asked curiously.

Chris shook his head. "No. Where I'm from there are only humans." Chris explained. "Creatures likes trolls, or orcs only exist in movies and video games."

Thrall was intrigued by Chris' words and looked to be in deep thought. "Interesting. I'll will have to ask the spirits for their opinions." Thrall explained. "In the meantime, may stay here with the Trolls. I won't go to razor hill or Orgrimmar without an escort from the Trolls, most of the orcs may try to kill you on sight if your alone, however the Darkspeak Trolls are more trust worthy ever since I made Garrosh Warcheif." Thrall explained. "But consider yourself a guest for now."

Then the Image of Thrall faded and Vol'jin turned back towards Chris. "Well ten, if you're gonna be staying here ten I will be putting ya to some use." Vol'jin explained.

"_**3 Years… It took me 3 DAMN YEARS TO UPDATE THIS!" Ashton yells. Shadow begins to open his mouth, but is interrupted. "And don't you dare say anything Shadow"**_

_**Well anyway credit to 'Crossoverfanofanime' for the idea of Chris being found by either **__**Trolls or Tau**__**ren**__**. **_**:)**

**Also look out for a new story I'm working at the same time as this called: Sonic X Dark Future.**

**See you all in the next update.**


End file.
